fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creator's Eye
Creator's Eye (創造者眼, Lit. Sōzōshagan) is a very ancient and powerful Caster-type Lost Magic. This magic is possessed by Nikolai Ichor. Description This is a Subspecies Magic of Eye Magic that enables the user to exert their "reality" over an immediate vicinity of an unknown range. Among even Lost Magic the Creator's Eye is consider truly old magic and said to be one of the foundation magics that results from The One Magic. It appears the eye manifests differently per Mage. For Nikolai Ichor it doesn't change in color, but adds four tomoe in his eye's iris. The Creator's Eye is a mysterious, unique type of Eye Magic that exists in one in a million people. Essentially, the magic is a complete manifestation and manipulation of the user's magical power, given a desired form either on the material or spiritual plane. Essentially, it is form of reality warping. In order to initiate the Creator's Eye, the user flares up their magical power while focusing it at a single point—their eye. This causes the Creator's Eye to awaken, instilling the user's Personal Reality (自分だけの魔法 (パーソナルリアリティ), Pāsonaru Riariti lit. Reality of Magic); which, as the name indicates, is the "inner world" of a magician- their thoughts and beliefs contained within their magic origin. This releases an arduous power through the user's eye that envelops the area for an indeterminate radius. Now under this power, the opponent and everything in the vicinity is subject to the user's Personal Reality, essentially causing the user's thoughts to manifest into reality. There by allowing them to influence the affected vicinity in many ways; from offensive uses and defensive uses to supplementary uses such as summoning to altering or manipulation of anything inside the area of effect. The size limit of the Personal Reality is unknown, but Nikolai has stated to make it's area of effect as wide as 1000 meters. It should be noted that after he used it once in such as large area he passed out. Users in ancient text have stated to need time to awaken their Eye. Although, Nikolai has mastered to a level to awaken it instantly on command. However, the Creator's Eye has several weaknesses, as a drawback to its strength—the user must put a portion of their own life-force into initiating the magic in order to stabilize their Personal Reality within this plane of existence, meaning that each use of the Creator's Eye results in inflicting an indeterminate amount of damage to the caster's body. In addition, keeping it stabilized in the first place, as well as manifesting more thoughts into reality requires the user to have complete faith in its existence—a stronger will can render the Personal Reality shattered. Any doubt can easily undo the magic, which reflects upon the user's body, possibly killing them if their doubt reaches a certain low. Because of all of these criteria, the Creator's Eye is labeled a unstable magic, with the Arc of Embodiment being a more reliable alternative. A unique aspect of this eye. Is that as it constantly sending Magic Power to the eye. It affects the areas that have no cells to detect light. These blindspots are removed as the magic acts like a catalyst on these optic cells. Taboos The Creator's Eye in terms of power is greater than the Arc of Emodiment. As it can manipulate or alter already established reality. It can alter weather phenomenon, the flow of life and death, and even space and time directly; unlike the Arc of Emodiment. However there are at least two known taboos. *Direct interference of the flow of life and death. Affecting the flow can have repercussions to the caster. Reviving the dead will result in the caster's death. While creating living entities isn't taboo, it's ill advised as all their magic power comes from Nikolai and requires constant use of his life-force to keep them in existence. *Control of Space-time outside of the Personal Reality. Breaking this taboo can result of the body being torn apart, by the space-time compendium. Spells Trivia User Perchan is credited with making the mechanisms of the magic. While, I supplied the translation and initial concept. Category:Caster Magic Category:Eye Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Free Use